In recent years, wireless sensor nodes have been attracting attention. Sensor nodes are expected to be used in various fields, such as smart houses and factory plants, due to a feature of there being no wiring.
As such a wireless sensor, an associated sensor control device is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The sensor control device described in Patent Document 1 realizes power saving in units of terminal groups.
An associated sensor system is known (for example, see Patent Document 2). In the sensor system described in Patent Document 2, when one sensor detects abnormality, an environmental change in another sensor can be measured in detail. Furthermore, a measurement communicator with power generation which includes a power generator, a power storage, and a communicator, and performs control for changing a communication interval according to a power generation amount is known (for example, see Patent Document 3).